Hidden Angel
by Camille1
Summary: LOOK PEOPLE I'M ALIVE!!!!! hehe sorry......This short, and boring fic is about Van who is terrebly in misery and wants Hitomi back, so one day with a flash of blue light a certain *someone* drops from the sky, try to guess who. I think it's really obvious


Hidden Angel

  
  
  
  


A/N: Yes people I'm actually alive and living! Surprised are you now? HAHAHAHA

yes I have a horrible sense of humor,I guess that the sleepless nights have finally paid off.......... Just if your wondering I do have a horrible writers block, and I feel like destroying my computer because of it........... I would never in my entire life do that to my computer..........Any way I have finally been inspired to write a boring yet fluffy V/H fic

Just read and find out if you wish...........

  
  
  
  
  
  


Of course we mustn't forget the.......

  
  


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE UNDER ABSOLUTELY ANY RIGHTS SO GET YOUR FLOCK OF LAWYERS AND SUE ME UNTIL YOU DIE....... t's all

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hidden Angel

  
  
  
  
  
  


The darkness of night shall remind the

As a lonely soul gazes out into the night

A love will spark back to life while the moments pass

And soon disappear into the sadness of the soul

In a flash of light the world shall turn upside down

As a hidden angel shall finally be revealed............(I wrote it!! Hehe)

  
  
  
  
  
  


As a silent angel gazed out into the lonesome night he remembered the past.

"Four years.........it feels like an eternity, Hitomi." He gently sighed, his heart starting to sink even lower in despair. Why had he let himself fall in love? He groaned in frustration. That question always hung around his mind and he always tried to ignore it. But it seemed to sneak up once in a while. Never, he thought, that he would ever picture himself in such a pathetic state. There he was staring out into the sky wishing that she was there with him, this was pathetic, he was pathetic he thought as he snorted at himself. Why was this happening to him? Merle was as good as gone, she grew tired of his ignorant attitude so she left while saying that he was the most pathetic man she had ever seen. And he agreed with her. All his so called friends pitied him so much that they kept their distance. His kingdom, on the other hand, was the most beautiful country in all of Gaia. He buried himself in work to try and forget her, which led to him working day and night with the towns people building houses, repairing churches, helping the elders, and he participated in almost everything all except the most boring council meetings in the world. He didn't know why he needed his pathetic advisors, he could good as well manege Fanelia without their absurd suggestions which never made sense.

At least he had Fanelia's people on his side.

  
  
  
  


A sigh escaped his full lips and he slowly lifted himself off the window sill. Still gazing at the moon he threw of his now white blouse , his hand slid through his midnight black hair which was as always in the same state. Suddenly he shut his eyes closed in mild concentration and his body stiffened while he let his cursed wings sprout from his back.

He turned to look at them , ashamed. Most people hatted draconians they thought that they were evil ill will giving creatures that destroyed Atlantis so long ago. Van always was ashamed of his wings and wished that they were never there, but Hitomi she always said that they were beautiful and she said that he reminded her of an angel, he smiled for the first time in a month. Hitomi was always a caring and trust worthy person, she always seemed to cheer him up even when he felt like killing someone, she always brought out the good in him made him feel like a human being and she gave him the love he longed for , for so very long. Those cherished memories would always be in his heart until the very day he died, Hitomi would always be his hidden angel even if she didn't have wings ,she had the heart of one. Van looked out the huge window and watched his town slowly fall into a sleepy dream, being proud of his growing city made him even more confident. Shutting his eyes once more he jumped out the window , letting the cool air brush against his gentle face and send chills down his spine. Opening his heavenly eyes again he searched the blessed sky once more looking for two familiar blazing balls of light. Smiling slowly he flexed his wings firmly as he glided over the misty clouds of night. His problems diminished just for a moment as he looked over the Fanelian mountains to find the two sacred planets glowing majestically over the mountains. Flying slowly over the lush forests of Fanelia, his magnificent country. Suddenly a ting of sorrow flashed before his eyes as he remembered what it was like to have Hitomi in his arms. Slowing down, he reached for the stone of tears on his neck and grasped it as is his life depended on it. He started wishing so hard that it almost seemed unbelievable how hard he wished. His wish was to have Hitomi here with him , flying next to him , holding him tightly , whispering sweet nothings into his ear, telling him that everything would be alright. Suddenly he burst out laughing. Brokenly laughing, heart wrenching laughs turned into full of pain sobs. Van's shoulders heaved in sorrow as horrible sobs escaped his lips. Wasn't this pathetic? He was wishing for something that would never come true. Van stoped his crying after letting all the tears go. He was acting like a little girl, he didn't care anymore. He was destroyed completely. His heart was shattered and his life was useless. A real man would've already moved on, but Van knew that he wasn't just infatuated with Hitomi, he was completely in love. He could never get her out of his mind, all he thought of was her , the way she did things. Absolutely everything reminded him of her. He was hopelessly in love with a girl he would never see again.

Moments passed but still Van held the pendant and hovered in place. It started to rain , gently at first but then it started pouring, each and every droplet seemed to be like a dagger piercing his skin, and even then he didn't fly away. His brilliant white wings now started to weigh Van down, they felt like two huge 10 ton weights, and every then he didn't move and stayed motionless. Two minutes felt like fifty years, and Van still stayed still. He almost seemed like if he were waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, a blue pillar of shining light illuminated the starless sky. Van looked up. A beautiful smile was plastered over his face as he knew who had suddenly dropped from the sky. Closing his eyes just for a second Van thought of Hitomi and waited, he saw Hitomi's pendant sway right to left until it showed him where she was. In the clearing, he thought. Moments after he was zooming down towards the forest as fast as his wings could carry him. Crashing down on the ground he retracted his wings into his back and started to run as if a bull was chasing him. Trees zoomed passed him like bullets, almost crashing into one he darted forward towards the near clearing. 'Hitomi......' He thought as he continued running towards the nearing clearing (hey it rhymes!) slowly coming into view. Like a lightning bolt Van came stumbling into the beautiful clearing. He gazed around in awe, the glittering water fall shown so brightly that you could never imagine that it was night time. Hearing a grunt behind him Van slowly turned around to see the person who was looking at him..........................

  
  
  
  


The End.............for now...........

  
  
  
  


A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M EVIL!!!!! I JUST KNOW IT!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?! I left you hanging there.......hehe...........I can continue but, I need at least ten reviews.......just joking I don't need any reviews but it would be nice to know someone is actually reading my stories. This really really sucked I know, but if you want to know who was there in the clearing then you must wait, and don't forget to review it would be GREATLY appreciated, thank you for taking the time and reading this pathetic story!!!!!

  
  
  
  


Camille ^-~ (Rosie I'm ALIVE)


End file.
